An existing E-cigarette includes an atomizer and a battery, where the atomizer is provided with a liquid storage assembly and a heating assembly. The heating assembly is electrically driven by the battery to heat cigarette liquid in the liquid storage assembly in order to form smoke for use by a user.
The heating assembly of the existing atomizer includes a heating wire and a liquid guiding element, and the heating wire is generally wound around the liquid guiding element to heat the cigarette liquid adsorbed by the liquid guiding element, thereby producing smoke. On both positive and negative posts of the existing atomizer, there are opened with screw holes. Both ends of the heating wire are screw secured to the positive and negative posts by the user through the screw holes. Generally, the heating wire is screw secured by the user himself/herself with the help of an additional tool, which leads to a troublesome operation and a low mounting efficiency.
For another, the heating wire has different dimensions, however, since the screw hole currently used for mounting the heating wire usually has a fixed aperture, the user cannot use heating wires having different diameters on the same atomizer, which results in poor user experience.